Lost and Found
by Edwards-Clumsy-Lamb
Summary: Bella Swan moves fron the UK to Forks to live with her dad. On her journey she meets a gorgeous guy with amazing hair. Little did they know what was going to happen after the flight. read and review. Rated M. Cannon couples. xx
1. New changes happen in life

New Changes Happen in life

My name is Isabella I have lived with my grandmother Marie all of my life. I am 17 years of age; I live in the United Kingdom with my Nan, Marie. Marie was a very famous actress, she had started her career around about my age and only retired last year. She spoils me all the time even though every time I beg her not to I just want my life to be normal like my friends but its hard when she buys something every time you have done something well.

I decided two months ago that London wasn't me and I decided to go live with my father Charlie in Washington, Forks. He had moved there before I was born on a promotion of Chief of police, He didn't want to go but my mum insisted he went, it had been a dream of his since he and my mother married. My mother Renee died whilst giving birth to me, she had a weak heart and the pressure of giving birth made it weaker. It broke my dad's heart and Marie's but they knew her. I would give anything just to say hello.

I am now standing in Heathrow airport just about to go into the customs section, standing in my Skinny jeans and Hoody at 3 o'clock in morning, saying my final goodbye to my Nan.

"Don't forget to email me when you get to Charlie's house and don't forget to call me every night". She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Nan I won't". I said giving her a final hug.

"I love you baby girl". She said squeezing me tighter.

"Love you too; I'm going to miss you so much. Bye Nan". I said letting go of the hug and picking up my hand luggage.

'Bye. Tell Charlie Mother eagle said hi', she said with a tear drop falling on her cheek.

'I will, I promise' I said, joining the queue of the customs line.

Hey guys I promise not to make this long.

I just want to say a big thank you to my readers I'm regularly updating and chapters will be longer. I'm hoping by the end of this story there will be more than 35 chapters so this will be a long story. Xx

Press the Button down there and review.

Feel free to ask anything, suggest ideas or ask for a shout out.

I don't mind just review or leave a pm or email

Thank you xx

Edwards-Clumsy-Lamb aka Becky xx


	2. The best dicision

Edwards Pov

The best decision

"So you're breaking up with me". Tanya said nearly on the verge of tears.

"Tanya. You know I love you, and this breaks me as much as you. We've been together since the age of 13 and you were my first everything but since my Esme's death my family can't cope with the memories here my dad can't even pass her store without breaking down. We all need to get out of London and I don't want relationship with someone that I might never see again". I said looking in her eyes.

"I love you too, Edward but if you hate it in Forks you know where I am, okay". She said giving me a hug.

"Okay, But move on with your life forget I was ever here". I said breaking the hug.

"Okay". She said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Bye Tanya". I said walking away. She was the first person I ever loved and I wouldn't let her see my emotions with leaving her, it was breaking my heart but I'm leaving with my family and I couldn't stand to leave her when I knew I would never be coming back. I could never come back. My mum, Esme died when a drunk underage driver hit her from the side. She was driving home from her interior shop that my father bought as an anniversary gift 10 years ago. She loved decorating it was her gift. That was why we needed to get out of London. Everything reminded us of her. So when my dad got offered a job as head of surgery at Forks hospital. Me and my twin sister Alice insisted that he took it, we could easily enrol in high school and Emmett in Kindergarten.

"Goodbye Edward". She whispered another tear rolling down her cheek followed by another then another.

I got into my black Mercedes and drove away, another thing I was going to miss. My car it was my baby but we couldn't take it with is. I drove to my house where my family were waiting.

Once at my house I saw my sister pulling the suitcases outside onto the driveway. In total there 10 large, 3 medium and we each had hand luggage even Emmett. We left the house and set journey to Heathrow airport.

We arrived and the check in lady gave our plane tickets to Alice.

"Were not all going to be sitting together". She said looking at our tickets.

"Were not?" I said looking at her.

"Nope all of us are in first class but only 3 of us are together". She said looking at the tickets.

"Well I'm going to stay with Emmett and you two can decide who will sit by themselves". My dad said whilst picking up Emmett. My sister looked a bit worried she hated flying.

"Don't worry A, I'll sit by myself I know you hate flying". I said. She smiled and ran up and hugged me.

"Thank you. You're sitting by a window". She said breaking the hug.

"Okay Ally". I said.

"We better go get in the customs queue before it gets any bigger". My dad said off we went to go get a place in the queue.

We were making our way to the queue when I bumped into somebody petite and small.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going". I said to the chocolate haired, petite girl. She had a perfect body not to thin but not to curvy.

"Oh its fine I wasn't either". The angel said as she looked up. She was beautiful; she had a perfect bone structure and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Edward". I blurted and put my hand out.

"I'm Isabella but call me Bella". She said shaking my hand. I felt electricity I wonder if she felt it too.

"I better get going my family is waiting for me over there I hope I see you soon". I said my family was just staring at us except for Emmett he was trying to get my dads attention by waving his hand in his face.

"You too". She said. As she walked away she looked back over her shoulder smiled at me, I waved and she blushed. Her blush was just as beautiful as her. I walked over to my family.

"She was cute. I love her outfit, it's so chic". Alice said still looking at the goddess getting a drink at the vending machine.

"Yes she was cute but she could have a boyfriend plus I just got out of a long relationship". I said I wonder if she did have a boyfriend.

"I wonder if she's going to Forks". Alice said.

"Probably not I bet she's never heard of it most people haven't". I said secretly hoping she is I would love to see those big beautiful brown eyes again. Where was all of this coming from me just got out of 4 year relationship and I had only just met this goddess, I knew nothing about her even though I wished I did.

"Whatever you say little bro". She said looking in a magazine.

"I'm not your little brother, Emmett is and besides your like older than me by what 2 minutes". I said sitting down next to her in the waiting area.

"Yup it is 2 minutes but I'm still older than you Eddie". She said smirking into the magazine.

"What have I told you about calling me Eddie it's Edward". I said pronouncing each letter of my name.

"You're just jealous I was born first". She said. She wasn't going to give up.

"Course I'm jealous but at least I'm taller". I said knowing she hated being called small she was 5'4 but it was the only thing keeping her back, she always wanted to be a runway model but every agency said she was too small.

"Whatever Eddie". She said reading about the latest trends in Vogue while I sat there reading Top Gear.

We had waited in the airport waiting area for 2 hours when we heard.

"Flight 182 London to Forks is at gates can all passengers please report to gate 5, plane ticket and passport ready. We do remind you that this is a none smoking airport and we advise you not to smoke on the premises and that you remember all hand luggage as we do not take responsibility in lost items thank you and enjoy your flight"

We made our way up to gate 5 and had our ticket and passport in hand. When I saw her the brown eyed goddess. A smile formed my face, my sister must have seen it because she smiled as well. Forks was the best idea our family made.

**Hey guys **

**Don't forget to review its free, simple and easy what more can you want xxx**

**Just say hi if you want lol **

**What do you like so far?**

**Answer by reviewing xx**

**Edwards-Clumsy-Lamb aka Becky xxx**


	3. A brand new Emotion

A brand new Emotion 

Bella Pov

I was looking at my plane tickets when I bumped into a wall. Trust me to bump into something I used to always get picked on at school because I was always in accident like tripping over something or falling in the bin.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going". Said the brick wall. Wait brick walls don't speak. And brick walls don't sound like angels when they speak.

"Oh it fine, I wasn't looking either". I said looking up. I was looking at a god, his untidy, bronze-coloured hair. He was lanky but had a defined, muscularly chest. He had my most gorgeous emerald coloured eyes.

"I'm Edward". He automatically stuck out his hand. His voice was like honey melting off a hot spoon. He never once took his eyes off of me. He looked like he saw an angel but I'm nothing special I had boring brown hair and dull brown eyes. I was just plain Jane nothing interesting let alone angel.

"I'm Isabella but call me Bella". I said shaking his hand. I felt sparks and shivered hopefully he never noticed that. I wonder if he felt it to. Probably not he was maybe texting someone before most likely his girlfriend I mean a god like that could not be single.

"I better get going my family is waiting for me over there I hope I see you soon". He said. I didn't want him to leave. It felt like I would feel empty without him, I only just met him and I'm acting like a lost puppy without him. I was fine without him before so I'll be fine now.

"You too". I said walking away. Being careful not to trip over something on the floor I did not want to embarrass myself in front of him. I looked over my shoulder to see if he was still staring at me. He was, I smiled at him and he waved. I felt all my blood rush to my cheeks, I quickly looked away and found myself extremely thirsty. I made my way over to a vending machine by a Ben and Jerry's ice-cream stall. I felt like someone was looking at me at the same time talking about me but I let it pass I know that I am paranoid like that. I got water and made my way into the airport shops. About 30 minutes later I came out of a shop called accessorize it had really cute, detailed things in there. I got a belt with a cute black crystal flower as the buckle, a couple of beanie hats, some really cute pairs of gloves and scarves, and an umbrella. I had been to forks every 4 years since I was born. It was the wettest place in Washington maybe even America. I loved the greenery everything in forks was green, things like trunks and mud were all covered in moss or leaves. It was different that's why I liked it; It was the opposite of London. London is the capital of the United Kingdom it's the busiest place from mornings to evenings 24-7. Forks on the other hand have a population of roughly a 1330 people. I sat down near the entrance of gate 5 because the waiting room was too packed and pulled out a magazine. 2 hours past, I had already drunk 3 bottles of water and eat a sandwich and a chocolate bar. I was just about to get up and go to the bathroom when I heard.

"Flight 182 London to Forks is at gates can all passengers please report to gate 5 plane ticket and passport ready. We do remind you that this is a none smoking airport and we advise you not to smoke on the premises and that you remember all hand luggage as we do not take responsibility in lost items thank you and enjoy your flight"

I got up from the little seating area I had created and got into the front of the queue. I couldn't wait to get off the ground so I could go to the bathroom. I knew if I had gone now and not got in the queue I would have probably missed the plane knowing my luck. I got to the front and the lady asked where I was sitting so she could direct where I would be sitting. I told her I was in first class, C12 to be exact. I was directed to a window maybe I could get the person sitting next to me to switch places with me ever since I was little I had been scared of heights, my Nan put me in things like therapy to cure the phobia but none of them worked.

"Excuse me do you think I would be able to go to the toilet now, or do I have to wait until the plane sets off". I said. Bobbing my knee, trying to think of all things not related to water.

"Yes, that's fine just put your bag on your seat for now and the toilets right there". She said pointing to the front of the plane. There was a door with a little sign saying toilet then a red sign saying unoccupied.

"Thank you". I said, placing my bag on my seat and taking off to the toilet.

Edward's Pov

"I wonder who you'll be sitting next to, maybe it's a celebrity like Kristen Stewart or Jackson Rathbone". My sister said giving our tickets to the lady and also blushing about her crush Jackson Rathbone.

"I don't really mind as long as they don't snore". I said looking at my sister she rolled her eyes. When we were little we had to share bedrooms because Alice was scared of being alone in the night and I was scared of the dark. But soon after our phobias stopped, Alice snored in the night making it un-able for me to sleep.

We got to my seat when I noticed there was a bag on one of the chairs.

"Cute bag. If I would have known someone with my taste would be sitting here I would have definitely sat here". My sister said.

"We can still swap if you want". I said with my famous crooked smile.

"As much as I love this bag, I hate flying. So no I will not swap". She said poking her tongue out at me.

"Okay but when dad starts talking about when we were tiny like Emmett I am so not swapping". I said once again giving her my crooked smile. She laughed and walked off to find where her seats were.

"Hello Sir, your neighbour is just in the toilet over there, can I get you anything before the flight". She said fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"I'm fine thank you but a bottle of water would be okay thanks". I said.

"Okay I'll go get that, please ask for Wendy if you need anything else". She said.

I sat down next to the window flights didn't bother me that much, neither did heights.

"Edward?" The angel I had heard to before said. I looked up and was met by those very same brown beautiful eyes.

"Hello, Where about's are you sitting Bella". I said giving her my crooked smile. She looked a little bit dazzled but soon replied.

"Right here actually". I felt a smile form on my face, she must have saw it because she blushed.

"Oh am I sitting in your seat". I said.

"Well, yes but you can sit there I'm kind of scared of heights". She said blushing.

"Okay I'll make you a deal, you can sit in my seat if you talk to me all of the flight and promise to let me take you out when we arrive in Forks". I said giving her my crooked smile. I didn't mind if she sat in my seat I just wanted to talk to her more. She stood there for a minute thinking about it then finally sat down.

"Okay, deal". She said smiling.

"You have such a pretty smile, you should smile more often". I blurted out without thinking. She blushed and said thank you she was going to say something else when the flight attendant said.

"Hello and Welcome to American airlines. Today we are flying from Heathrow airport to Forks airport. The flight will be approximately 12 hours but maybe longer depending on the weather. The plane is departing from Heathrow airport in 5 minutes. Please make sure your seats are in the correct position and your seat belts are secure. Please watch the cabin crew explain where the exits are and where to find the oxygen masks and where to find the life jackets in case of an emergency ".

After the notice we watched the air hostess's demonstration and listened to the information. The seat belt sign turned on above our seats we all put on our seatbelts getting ready to take off. All that I could think about was I was sitting next to Bella for 12 hours maybe more.

"Here's your water sir". Wendy said fluttering her eyelashes at me once again. I thanked her and she walked back to the cabin area.

Bella's Pov

After going to the toilet and washing my hands I looked in the mirror, it was nothing more than what I usually see every time I look in the mirror but all I could think is how much I wanted my makeup bag but I packed it in my suitcase because it had too many liquids in. I stepped out of the bathroom when an air hostess walked past mumbling something about a gorgeous guy. I walked back down the aisle to where my seat and bag was when I saw my Greek God.

"Edward?" I asked shocked, he was here. Going to forks.

"Hello, where about's you sitting Bella?" He said giving me a crooked smile. I felt my knees going week. I was dazzled by his smile.

"Right here actually". I replied. A smile crept up on his face. I blushed instantly.

"Oh am I sitting in your seat". He said.

"Well, yes but you can sit there I'm kind of scared of heights". I said, I felt my blush go a deeper shade of red. I hated talking about my phobia.

"Okay I'll make you a deal, you can sit in my seat if you talk to me all of the flight and promise to let me take you out when we arrive in Forks". He said. He wanted to talk to me. He wanted to take me out. I was still standing in the aisle. I thought many options through my mind, and they all turned out to the answer yes. I sat down.

"Okay, deal". I said smiling.

"You have such a pretty smile, you should smile more often". I blushed again and thanked him I was going to say something else to him about how glad I was that I met him but the American airlines plane driver interrupted.

After the announcement the seatbelt sign appeared above our seats, me and Edward put our seatbelts on and I smiled I was ready to go to Forks. The air hostess from earlier came to mine and Edwards small row and gave Edward a cold water bottle fluttering her eyelashes at him. I felt my heart hurt a little bit I met him almost 3 hours ago and yet it hurts when another girl flirts with him. I had never felt anything like this before; I wanted to know what this new feeling was.

************************************************************************************Hey guys x**

**Please review and tell me what you think xx**

**Any suggestions/ideas please review or pm me xx**

**What was your favourite part?**

**Will Edward and Bella become Bellward, review and get a sneak peak of the next chapter xxx**

**Edwards-Clumsy-Lamb aka Becky xx**

**P.s- thank you guys so much for reading x **


	4. That strange feeling in my stomach

**AN-**

**I just want to say a big thank you to all that added me to story alert, favourite author, author alert, favourite story and to Hope Edwards for reviewing xx It means a lot to me so I just wanted to say thank you xx**

That strange feeling in my stomach

Bella's Pov

The plane was speeding down the runway and then suddenly the plane flew off the track and was in the air. People were looking out of the window at the view before them. I shut my eyes immediately and I could have sworn I heard a small chuckle coming from Edward, But I ignored it. After 5 minutes the seatbelt sign dinged off and we were able to move again. I finally opened my eyes, but didn't look out of the window instead I got my bag by my feet and began to look for my iPod. I finally found it and smiled. I began un-wrapping the ear phones when Edward interrupted my action.

"I thought we had a deal". He said giving me his crooked smile. He dazzled me once again.

"We do but I didn't know when you wanted it to start". I replied with a smile.

"Well how about now?" He said returning my smile.

"Okay", I said putting my iPod back in my bag and back to where it was. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How about we play 20 questions". He answered.

"Sure. You start". I said with a smile. 20 questions was a good way to getting to know him.

"Okay. What is your full name?" He asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan. My middle name is my grandmothers you?" I said.

"Edward Antony Cullen". He said.

"What is your favourite colour?" I asked.

"Probably brown". He answered looking into my eyes. "Yours?"

"Green, but it changes day to day depending what mood I'm in" I answered.

"So, why is your favourite colour green today?" He asked with a smile. I wanted to say it was because of him but didn't have the courage to say it so instead told him my second reason.

"It's the colour of Forks; everything is green and peaceful. It's the opposite of London". I said.

"So, you've been to Forks before?" He asked.

"Yes. My dad lives there, I've been there 4 times. Every 4 years I would go, usually with my Nan. The last time I went I was 16 but I decided I needed a new start in a new country". I replied.

"That's the reason I'm going to Forks a new start in a new country". He smiled. "So why did your father move to Forks, I mean did your mother and father get divorced or something?"

"My mother and Father never got divorced. About a month before I was born, my dad got a promotion to move to Forks, to be head chief of police. He hesitated at first and didn't want to leave my mom behind, but she insisted that he went and that as soon as I was born she would move both of us up to Forks. He took the job and a month later I was born. My mom had a weak heart you see and by the time she found out she was in labour it was to late to do a c-section so she had a natural birth but it was too much for her heart. She died afterwards". I could feel my vision go blurry with tears but I refused to let them fall. I had no problem telling people why my mother isn't here today but the more I think about it the more emotional about the situation I get.

"I'm so sorry". He said rubbing my arm that was on the armrest. I felt the same electricity again but then thought it was because we were in a plane. "I shouldn't have asked that question". He said. Looking out of the window.

"Its fine, you didn't know plus isn't this game meant to be about getting to know each other". I said and he smiled. "So where was we on the 20 question game was it your turn or mine?" I asked.

Edward Pov 

The plane had just taken off the ground and people were admiring the view before them. I turned to look at Bella but she had her eyes closed. I couldn't help but laugh. About 5 minutes later of staring at Bella and how truly beautiful she was the seatbelt sign turned off, signalling it was safe to take off your seat belt and move around the plane. I removed my seatbelt and stretched my legs for a minute. Bella did the same, but instead of stretching she kept her head looking straight in front, probably not wanted to see the outsides of the windows. She reached down and grabbed her bag. She searched through it looking for something and smiled when she found what she was looking for she reached in and grabbed her iPod and started to un-wrap her head phones. She had forgotten the deal already.

"I thought we had a deal". I said. As she looked up I gave her my crooked smile. She looked slightly dazzled for a moment. I liked the fact that I could dazzle her.

"We do but I didn't know when you wanted it to start". She said with a smile.

"Well how about now?" I said returning her smile.

"Okay". She said putting her head phones away. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"How about we play 20 questions?" I said.

"Sure. You start". She said smiling again. 20 questions was a great idea of mine. I could get to know her more now.

"Okay. What is your full name?" I asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan. My middle name is my grandmothers you?" She asked.

"Edward Anthony Cullen". I said simply.

"What is your favourite colour?" She asked.

"Probably brown". I said looking into her eyes. "Yours?" I asked.

She said her favourite colour was green but it changed every day. I was happy with this answer it brought a smile to my lips once again. I asked why today her favourite colour was green and she thought about the answer for a minute debating what to tell me but in the end she said it was because it reminded her of Forks. This had me thinking maybe she did have a boyfriend and was flying out to see him, so I asked if she had been before and she said yes, Explaining that her dad lived over there and she visited every 4 years usually with her Nan but she decided she needed a new start and wanted to move over there. I asked if her parents were divorced but she told me they weren't and that her father had got a promotion a month before she was born and that her mother insisted he went to Forks to take it. She told him that she would fly over to live with him, once Bella was born. She died of a weak heart while giving birth to Bella. I could see Bella's eyes form with tears but she blinked them back refusing to let them fall. She never got to know her mother. I was lucky to have mine during my childhood. She would like Isabella, her braveness, kindness, friendliness and unselfishness. I told her I was sorry for bringing up the subject and she said it was okay and that I never knew and it was why we was playing this game.

"So where were we on this 20 question game, was it your turn or mine?" She asked.

"Yours". I said with a smile

Bella's Pov 

"Yours". He said.

"Okay. Apple juice or Orange juice?" I said with a smile.

"Apple juice you?" He said returning the smile.

"Orange juice". I said.

"Are you a morning person or night person?" He asked.

"Night person. I hate waking up in the morning". I giggled. "You?"

"Morning person". He smiled.

"Sweet foods or Salty foods?" I asked.

"Sweet, you?" He said.

"Sweet". I said with a smile.

"Ninja's or Pirate's?" He said with his crooked smile.

"That's hard. I would have to say pirates. You?" I said with a smile on my lips.

"Pirates even though being a ninja would be cool". He said.

"If you had a super power what would it be?" I said.

"Mind reading, You?" He said.

"Being able to predict the future". I said.

"My sister can kind of do that she can sense if something good or bad is coming or she could have a dream and it will most likely happen the next day". He said.

"My step brother in Forks, Jasper can sense what people are feeling". I said remembering when we were eight and set up a stall outside of my house, getting people to pay $1 if Jasper could guess what they were feeling. We saved up enough to buy new bikes each that was a good year.

"What's your favourite animal?" He asked changing the subject.

"Either a wolf or a cute penguin. You?" I said with a smile.

"A lion but those penguins are cute". He smiled back.

Air hostesses starting coming down the aisles with breakfast. The blond one that was fluttering her eyelashes at Edward earlier came down are aisle. She finally got to our row of just me and Edward by the window and started to ask what we wanted.

"What would you like to eat sir?" She said with a flirty, husky voice and started fluttering her eyelashes at him again I felt that strange feeling again in my stomach.

"I'll have the pancakes with maple syrup please". He said simply. Maybe he wasn't interested in her and like brunettes instead of bimbo blondes or maybe he just had a girlfriend.

"And to drink?" She said with her flirty voice again.

"Another water please". He said.

"Okay". She said with a flirty voice. "And you want? She asked with a bored voice. What I wanted was for her to go away but I think she meant food.

"Oh I'll just have toast with strawberry jam and water". I said.

"Okay I'll just get those for you". She said only looking at Edward and walked down the aisle swaying her him and asking other passengers for their orders.

"She is pretty scary if you ask me". Edward said now facing me. I laughed.

"She's probably hyperventilating right now over the fact that you spoke to her". I said. He laughed.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" He asked

"Isn't it my turn to ask the question?" I said smirking. "And no I don't have a boyfriend. What about you do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"No I do not". He said with a smile.

"Well don't tell the air hostess she'd probably faint". I said giggling.

"Well no offence to her but I prefer brunettes not blondes". He said with a smile looking directly into my eyes. Just when I thought it would be a good moment. The blonde air hostess came back with our food.

Edwards Pov

We played 20 questions and laughed and smiled the whole way through. The air hostess from before had asked us what we wanted to eat the whole way through talking to me in a flirty voice and fluttering her eyelashes at me but then talking to Bella with a bored voice as soon as she was done she walked aisle swaying her hips.

"She is pretty scary of you ask me". I said facing Bella. She laughed; it was like music to my ears.

"She's probably hyperventilating right now over the fact you just spoke to her". She said and I laughed.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" I asked. I needed to know the answer.

"Isn't it my turn to ask the question?" She said smirking. "And no I don't have a boyfriend. What about you, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. She didn't have a boyfriend. Right now I was the happiest person in the world.

"No I do not". I said smiling.

"Well don't tell the air hostess she'd probably faint". She said giggling.

"Well no offence to her but I prefer brunettes not blondes". I said looking directly into her gorgeous brown eyes. Just then the hostess came back with our food.

**Hey guys xx**

**What do you think?**

**I'm hopefully now going to update between 1-3 days.**

**Best review gets a character named after them + a shout out + sneak peaks **

**Please Review by pressing the button down there xxxxxxxxx**

**Edwards-Clumsy-Lamb aka Becky xxxx **


End file.
